The present invention relates generally to a space saving configuration for a processor-based device, such as a server, and particularly to a space conserving PCI card assembly for use in a low profile chassis.
A variety of electronic devices, such as servers, have been made available in smaller physical sizes. For example, many servers are available as low profile servers, e.g. 1U servers. Accordingly, it has become increasingly difficult to package all of the necessary components within the chassis of the device. The relatively small size also creates difficulty in providing a feature rich server, unless the space occupied by the various components is reduced.
One of the components that typically requires space within the chassis is the PCI card or cards. Small servers, for example, have either limited themselves to use of a single PCI card or PCI cards having a reduced size as compared to the standard full length cards. However, such solutions limit the potential functionality of the device.
It would be advantageous to have a space saving PCI card assembly that permitted the use of at least two full size PCI cards in a low profile device, such as a 1U server.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a PCI card assembly is provided. The assembly includes a framework to which a PCI riser card is connected in a generally vertical orientation. The assembly further includes a first PCI card and a second PCI card each coupled to the PCI riser card in a generally opposed and perpendicular orientation. The assembly also includes a lever system that facilitates easy installation and ejection of the assembly to and from a space restricted area within, for example, the chassis of a server.
According to another aspect of the invention, a server is provided. The server has a chassis with a 1U profile, and includes a PCI card assembly designed to fit within the chassis of the server. The assembly comprises a framework that utilizes opposed and vertically staggered PCI cards to save space within the low profile chassis.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for conserving space within a low profile chassis of a processor-based device, such as a server. The method includes mounting a pair of PCI cards to a central riser card, and vertically staggering the PCI cards to permit space for connection to the riser card. The method also comprises providing a connector coupled to the riser card that is designed for connection of the PCI card assembly with the subject device, e.g., to the motherboard of a server.